paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye's Destiny
Please vote in this Blog post to decide which of the pups I'll chose next 'Chararers in use' Skye Chase Marshall Rocky 'Story' Skye looked out the window at the trees moving way down below the helicopter she was riding in. Wagging her tail she yipped happily, she loved flying. “Skye, stay away from the window please.” The pilot said setting Skye back on the floor. Whimpering, Skye looked at the pilot sadly, hoping to melt him into letting her to the window but the pilot carefully ignored her. Walking over to the back of the helicopter Skye looked out the back window and happily watched the trees back there. The helicopter gentle vibrations and bounces made Skye a bit sleepy so she lay in a nice bed made for her and fell fast asleep. Skye awoke to the helicopter pitching back and forth wildly. A violent storm had gotten a grip on the helicopters and was throwing it about quite violently. Sliding across the floor, Skye barely got her footing before sliding to the other side. The pilot grunted as he fought the controls but nonetheless the helicopter continued bucking. “Stupid storm.” The pilot snarled. “Came right out of nowhere.” Skye whimpered as she slid again into the side of the helicopter before suddenly the shaking stopped and the sun even came out. “Must be in the eye of the storm… Literally!” The pilot exclaimed. The copter continued its flight through the now calmed skies, but the swirling clouds ahead looked very menacingly. As the copter approached the clouds, a warning light lit up and the pilot tapped a few controls before rubbing his head worriedly. “What’s wrong?” Skye asked her voice full of concern. “Oil pressure is low.” The pilot replied. “While we were in the storm we’ve must have lost some oil.” “That’s bad.” Skye said. “Yep it is. But don’t worry, there is enough for us to reach our destination.” The pilot said, patting Skye’s head. Just than they rammed into the storm again and were soon enveloped in a cloud so thick they could not see a thing. There was a loud wail from a warning siren in the helicopter, the oil pressure was dropping to almost zero. “Gonna have to land.” The pilot said and began a poorly controlled decent down until they touched down on a concrete parking lot. “Come-on Skye.” The pilot said. “Lets go find out where we are and if anybody can help us.” “Okay.” Skye said. The pilot stepped out than stepped right back in, “But first, lets wait for the storm blow over.” The pilot said and sat back into his chair. A few hours later the storm cleared and the pilot and Skye stepped out of the copter. Right in front of them was a red, blue, and gray tower with a yellow slide going around it. Surrounding the tower were a series of what looked to be doghouses, a red one, a blue one, and a green one. There also was a pink on but its door was open and it looked vacant. “Wow!” Skye said, glancing about at the things around her. “Hmm… wonder where we are?” The pilot said, scratching the back of his head. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Fannon series